The Mini Mog Incident: Zell
by SugarSweetie7
Summary: While trying to impress Quistis, Zell has a little 'accident'. In front of the entire Garden.


The Mini-Mog Incident  
  
Written by the SugarSweetie7  
  
With Help from Pretty Soldier Sailor Mercury  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dun own the rights 2 FF8, I just own the game. It would be cool if  
  
I owned da rights, 'cause then I'd be rich. Thankies 2 Pretty Soldier Sailor Mercury for all her help w/ supplying me terms da characters use. Diz ficcy was me ever so brilliant brain-child, so please dun flame me. If I get good reviews maybe I'll write a series of "incidents", one for each of the characters. BTW, I'm not picking on Zell, I just thought it would be a funny story. I love Zell. Really I do. I plan on marrying him some day. Well, enjoy!  
  
Squall and Quistis were in the cafeteria of the Garden waiting for Zell. Zell was waiting in line to get a hot dog for each of them. Zell was waiting not so patiently at the end of the line. When he finally reached the lunch lady, he asked, " Are there hot dogs left?"  
  
"We're all out," replied the lunch lady.  
  
"Tch…Fine,"said Zell.  
  
"That young man got the last one," said the lunch lady and she pointed at none other than Seifer. Seifer was about to take a bite. "Nooooooooo!" yelled Zell and he dove for the hot dog and yanked it out of Seifer's grasp. "Hey, that's my lunch!" yelled Seifer.  
  
"Too bad, my lady love needs food," yelled Zell.  
  
"And who would that be, Chicken Wuss?" inquired Seifer. But, he was too late. Zell was making his way to Quistis and Squall's table.  
  
"Out of hot dogs again," asked an exasperated Squall.  
  
"Of course. This is the last one," said Zell and he placed it front of Quistis like it was an Edea card he had just won.  
  
"Wow, ummm…… Thanks," said Quistis as she was eyeing the hot dog making sure it was edible. She took a tiny bite as Zell watched anxiously. She continued eating it. Zell smiled and looked like he was about to do back flips.  
  
Suddenly Zell noticed Squall's gunblade. "Can I see your gunblade?" asked Zell with a very hopeful look in his eyes. He was hoping to do a bunch of super cool moves with it in an attempt to impress Quistis.  
  
"…………." Replied Squall.  
  
"Pretty please," said Zell.  
  
"…………." Said Squall.  
  
"C'mon man lemme see it."  
  
"No………….."  
  
"Why are you being so selfish? SCROOOOGE!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Quistis was watching the whole thing in much interest and amusement while eating her "extra special" hot dog. Suddenly Zell lunged for the gunblade and SUCCESS he got it. "YEAH BABY, I GOT IT!" he yelled and he started swinging it through the air kinda like the dudes in Star Wars do with a light saber. Quistis watches in anticipation. Squall looks very angry. "Be careful," he warns.  
  
Suddenly, RIP! "OH NO! NOT IN FRONT OF QUISTIS!" yells Zell. Zell had accidentally cut of shorts to reveal his pink Mini-Mog boxers. The entire cafeteria erupted into laughter.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING PEOPLE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! THERE SHALL BE NO LAUGHTER WHATSOEVER!" yelled the Garden Faculty.  
  
"Smooth move dude, right in front of Instructor Trepe," says Trepe Groupie #1.  
  
"Oh my!" says Quistis, and she starts to laugh. "I knew it!" said Squall, "It goes to show you, NEVER, I mean NEVER mess with my gunblade.  
  
"Nice one, Chicken Wuss," said Seifer, looking very amused.  
  
"HILARIOUS!" Fujin.  
  
"Wow… that's so embarrassing, ya know," said Rajin.  
  
Zell looked like he was about to punch Seifer. Quistis walked over. "That's enough you two," she said. Seifer gave Zell a disdainful look. "Put on some pants."  
  
Zell looked like he was ready to die. He decided he would go out with a splashy exit, so he picked up his pants, and back flipped out of the cafeteria in a pathetic attempt to impress Quistis.  
  
Quistis walked back to the table where Squall was sitting and watching Zell's antics.  
  
"Mini-mogs of all things?" inquired Squall.  
  
"Well what did you expect? Asked Quistis.  
  
"Bernie the Magenta Dinosaur."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
